Five that you don't know about
by Flamingzigzag
Summary: Kim will discover the secrets certain people have kept from her. kigo
1. Chapter 1

All characters copyrighted to disney.

Only the story idea is mine.

Thank's for taking a look at this story.

-------------

-------------

Chapter I

Crouched in the hallway just before the main control room, spying quietly on the blue skinned man who was boasting to his green skinned partner, Kim possible waited with her loyal friend for the perfect time to foil the most recent plot to overthrow the world.

The blue man continued his rant. "Not even Kim Possible and her baffoon sidekick can stop this plan from happening! I'd really like to see her try today."

Sitting in a chair monitoring the screens, "Yup Dr. D, I think you may be on to something with this one for a change."

Dr. Drakken went over to his machine to make sure everything was in order. "Shego!? Are all systems ready to go?"

"Yup. It's just waiting for you."

Kim thought this would be the perfect time to get into action. While Drakken did the last minute check on his machines, Kim snuck over to get behind the control panel to see if she could get anything unplugged. Ron was after Drakken to stop the final check and hopefully mess something up. Kim found some wires behind the panels and had Rufus go behind to disconnect as many as he could. Now Kim could get to distracting Shego.

She ran towards Shego and flipped into the air hoping to drop kick her target. Shego heard the footsteps and moved out of the way, letting Kim's drop kick smash one of the monitors on the control panel. Shego lit up and went on to attack Kim Possible.

While Kim and Shego were fighting, Ron was already in action, pushing over Dr. Drakken and loosening up the nuts and bolts of the machine. Him and Dr.D were going back and forth pushing each other out of the way to break/fix the machine. Dr. D noticed Kim and Shego fighting around the control panel and seen the smoke coming from one of the monitors. He decided to go over to see if he could salvage any of the data and left Ron to destroy the machine.

"SHEGO!!! HOW DID KIM POSSIBLE AND THE BUFFOON GET INTO HERE!?"

"I dont know Dr. D. But I'm a little busy right now!"

Dr. D realized that the computers were trashed and there was no way to get any of the new data off of there. He ran over to the escape path. "SHEGO! Let's get out of here! C'mon!"

"On my way!" and Shego tried to do a backflip to get out of the fight with Kim. As she flipped backwards, Ron caught her by her feet with a trap he set up with just some string tied to one of the machines. Shego caught, tripped and smacked her head against the floor.

---------

Back up from GJ arrived to handle the captured Shego and transport her to GJ head courters to be monitored every minute.

Betty walked over to Kim and Ron. "Good work Team Possible. We will handle Shego and transport here to my building where I will decide what action to take in her imprisonment." She walked over to the monitors, "Do we know what exactly Drakken was trying to do this time?"

Kim responded, "From the machine and monitors destroyed, I can't really tell. But Wade is working on it to see if he can save any data to figure out exactly what he was trying to do."

"Thank you Kim. We have a transporter outside for you and Ron to get home."

"Thanks Dr. Director."

As Kim and Ron walked out to the transport and go home, Betty walked over to Shego and her agents. "Is she awake?"

"She is regaining consioceness right now."

"Can she walk on her own?"

"I'm not sure, probably"

"I will support her. You agents may walk behind us incase I need anything. I'm going to take her to my office in the jet. Two of you will be outside my door there."

Dr. Director bent over to help Shego to her feet, her hands cuffed behind her in a special metal combination to absorb her powers if she were to ignite.

"Shego, you will be coming to my office. I want to have a word with you before we get to the GJ headquarters."

---------

In the jet.

"Ok Shego. You will be placed in a prison cell close to my office. While confined there, you will be monitored by two guards at all times, unless I am there to speak with you. As well as those guards, there will be two camera's monitoring your cell as well. These camera's are hooked up to feed directly to my office."

"Wonderful...."

"There will be a toilet and a shower in the cell as well. A curtain will be the only thing separating you and the guards and camera's to give you some privacy."

"How long before we get there?"

" We should be arriving atop headquarters in roughly 10 mins."

---------

---------

Thanks for reading. You may comment, pm, or w/e to me. I'll probably post more of this story. I would really like some feed back on what I've written so far, just to know how I stand.

Thanks again! -zigzag


	2. GJ Headquarters

Disney characters and show copyrighted to disney.

Story idea is mine. :D

---------

---------

Chapter II

---------

"Hey Wade! What's up with Drakken's computer's?"

"Well Kim, the only thing I could recover was data about rainfall and bug population within Northeast region of the US. Other than that, there was nothing buy blueprints for the machines that collected the data."

"Hmm...alright Wade. What's the status of Shego at GJ HQ?"

"It seems she is being held in a cell down the hall from Dr. Director's office, with two guards and two camera's monitoring her at all times. The only time she is not monitored by the guards or camera's is when Dr. Director goes to visit her."

"Ok Wade, I want to go have a chat with her and Shego. Can I call in a favor to get a lift there? It was just too easy to capture Shego this time."

"Sure. I'll get it set up."

---------

"Hey Ron. I'm going to GJ HQ. Sorry about cancleing our date to Bueno Nacho for this."

"Kim, It's fine. Besides, maybe this info can help with capturing Dr.D to put him away for good."

The helicopter landed in the middle of the street in front of Kim's house. "Thanks for the lift on such short notice!" The man helped Kim and Ron get into the helicopter. "No Problem Kim! You helped my family when we were stuck on MT. Fuji on vacation. It's the least I could do for you."

As the helicopter lands on top of GJ headquarters, Kim and Ron thank the man one last time. When they step out on the roof they are greeted by herself, "Hello Possible, Stoppable. To what do we owe this visit? There are no mission briefings or training to go through as of now."

Kim not surprised she would know they were coming, "I know, I wanted to speak with Shego personally. See if I could get any information."

"Miss Possible, that is not necessary. You should know we have the best team working on getting any information that could help us locate Dr. Drakken."

"I understand that, but what about the project he was working on? Did you recover anything data from those machines? Have you figured out what exactly he is planing on doing?"

"That is not needed if we can find him and apprehend him."

"I would personally like to know. It seemed to me that even though we destroyed one of his hideouts, that it didn't matter to him. As though he already had what he needed."

"Miss Possible. We are well aware that he probably has the information he was seeking, and that is why we are trying to find him before he can use anything to his advantage."

Dr. Director paced along the helicopter landing pad in a very deep thought.

"It's still worth looking into, even if we can prevent him from using it. Just because we capture him this time, if he gets out again he could continue this work."

She stopped pacing and looked at Kim with an intense glare, not completely sure of what Kim has in mind. "Fine, you may speak with Shego. The guards will be removed and only the camera's will be watching."

"Miss Possible, I would like to speak with you in my office before you go to see Miss Go." Dr. Director lead Kim and Ron towards her office. "I will give you the information that I have gather so far on Drakken and his whereabouts."

Dr. Director opens her office door and offers for Kim and Ron to enter before her. "Please have a seat you two."  
"Thank you."

"As you know, we have been questioning Shego. From the information I've received from her, Drakken has multiple lairs that he jumps to every so often. She said that the dates of the switch of hideouts seem to be random. I have agents looking into that to see if there is any pattern he could be following. He has also gone split up with her to go to a hideout she does not know about while she was sent to check on others."

Dr. Director sits down in her chair and starts typing on her computer. She pulls up some data and prints it out to show Kim and Ron. "These are the known hideouts he has jumped to for his recent experiment. The blue ones are his other known hideouts, but he hasn't used them for this yet. We have special agents looking into the hideouts he has already used to see if he has gone back to any of those. So far we have not found him."

"So he could just be at one of the blue marked hideouts. It seems as though he isn't staying in one place very long."

"Yes. We have the agents that are already out staying close to the hideouts incase he does return to one of those. But right now, we don't know any reason behind his decisions of where he is located."

"Alright, so we have no idea where he is, and no idea what he is planning to do. Is that all the information you have gathered so far?" Kim slightly puzzled by the information GJ has found out so far.

"That is all Miss Possible. I will have the guards take you to Shego's cell and ask the guards there to move until you are done. Thank you." Dr. Director stood up walked to her office door and opened it. "Kim if you find anything out let us know. When you are done, the guard will take you to the jet to take you home."

Kim and Ron both nodded their heads and walked out of her office.  
"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Please follow me to where Miss. Go is being held." The agent said in an unwavering tone and walked down the hall in military style.

Kim startled just agreed and walked quickly behind him. "C'mon Ron!" she whispered to not make the agent angry. Ron snapped out of his fear of the man followed after Kim.

"Here you are Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. I will get the guards out of her before you go in." The agent went in to talk to the guards.

Kim still in a low tone, "Ron I'll go in myself, I just want to talk to her alone. That way she won't feel ganged up on."

"Okay KP! No problem!"

The agent came out of the room with both guards, "You may now enter now Miss Possible."

Kim went into the cell while Ron stayed outside and talked to the agent and guards.  
"So how is it to be guarding one of the most well known criminals in the world?" Ron asked trying to make light conversation.  
"It's alright." one of the guards said. "She pretty much keeps quiet and only talks to Dr. Director. We haven't heard her say anything since she got here."  
The other guard pitched in, "Yeah all she does is nod when her food is given to her, and goes to the bathroom twice a day. Personally I think she should shower, she's starting to smell."  
"Well if you had to shower with two men guarding you and watching your every move, you probably wouldn't want to anyway."  
"Maybe she showers when Dr. Director goes in there?"

--------

--------

Thanks for keeping up with this so far.

I have work tomorrow and an eye dr appointment, but i will try to update it 2mrw as well. hope you enjoy


	3. Damond

One again. Kim Possible and all characters from the show are copyrighted to disney. i do not own any of that.

This is only my ideas for the story, which I hope you are enjoying.

----------

----------

Chapter III

----------

----------

In side the cell Kim walked over to the bars and took a look at the surroundings that confined Shego. The room was far from what you would think a holding cell would look like, although there were the bars. It was a nice warm orange rust colored theme, with matching bed sheets and even a shaggy throw rug could be seen showing from the bathroom area hidden from a plastic curtain to keep some privacy.

Shego was laying on the bed with the sheets covering only her bottom half. She was staring at the ceiling and didn't show any interest in who was there to visit her.

"Shego." Kim wrapped her hands around the bars and felt the cold of the metal. Shego did not answer. Kim felt the tension in the air. "Shego, I have a few questions."

Shego finally sat up in her bed, and turned and faced Kim. "Fine. I've got nothing else to do here. What do you want?" She said in a tone that showed some irritation.

"I need to know what Drakken is planning. So we can figure out a way to stop him if we can't find him."

"Tell me one thing Kimmy. Why would I help you?"

"You already revealed the locations of Drakkens hideouts, what would be any different from telling me this?"

"That information got me this nice holding cell."

"So you made a deal with the Dr. Director?"

"She bargains hard. But I couldn't be stuck in just some cell with stone walls and cement floors and ceilings."

"Fine, is there any information you can give me where I could get you something in return?"

"An actual bathroom would be nice. I do not like the idea of having to shower with two men watching me."

"Hmmm...Don't think I can get you that." Kim was obviously frustrated with her foe by now. She just needed one question answered and Shego did not show any sign of letting her in on that information. Kim gripped the bars once more.

"Fine Shego. That's all I have to ask. Thanks for your time."

Kim buzzed in for the two guards to enter before she left. Once out of the cell, She met up with Ron who seemed to be having a good laugh with their new agent friend.

"Ok Ron. I'm done. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure KP!" He quickly stated. "Oh and by the way, this is Agent Damond, I got to know him a little while you were in there with Shego. He started out as a police officer from Middleton!"

"Yes Ma'am I did. Thank you Ronald for the proper introduction to Miss Possible."

"Oh, well nice to know your name Agent Damond. Thanks for escorting us to see Shego."

"That is my job, and I still have to take you home."

"Right. Ok."

"Please follow me to the aircraft bay," Agent Damond responded and the quickly started his military walk down the hall.

Kim looked at Ron and he just smiled approvingly, and then sort of jogged to catch up to Agent Damond. He seemed to be quite please with himself and his chat with the agent. Kim just smiled back and followed to catch up with the two guys.

"Well Ron, when we get home I guess we should rest for tonight. I'll just fill in Wade of what we found out today before I go to bed. Then tomorrow we can catch up to figure out if there is anything we could do with this situation."

"Alright that's fine. I'm beat anyway. We were seeing who could stand on their head the longest. Agent Damond won.....I thought I would win for sure!"

She was slightly confused as to what to say to the boy and decided to just nod in agreement. Ron continued to talk about what he had found out about Agent Damond, what little he could reveal of himself. Kim was slowly tuning him out caught up in her own thoughts of how to get Shego to talk.

"Miss Possible, Mr Stoppable, We will be flying you home in this small jet. It should take no longer than 15 minutes. Please come aboard and the pilot will show you how to buckle up properly in this thing." He offered his hand out to help them step up into the jet. Most of the ride was quiet besides Ron and Agent Damond talking. It was mostly Ron asking him questions about his childhood. He would occasionally ask questions as to where he was recruited for GJ, in which case he could not respond since that information was only available to select personal of GJ. Kim still tuned out the two guys caught up in her own world, every so often she would throw in a question or nod so they would not bother her asking her what she was worried or thinking about.

Once they arrived in Middleton, which did only take about 15 minutes, they proceeded to drop Ron off first making sure he was not going to be sick from the extreme speed of this particular jet. On the very quick hop over to Kim's house, Damond wished the two teens good luck in finding what they needed. "And please Miss Possible. Give me a call any time you would need me. I'll be there." Damond said before he left to go back to headquarters.

----------

In Kim's room she called up Wade on her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, What's the stitch?"

"Nothing really KP. Dr. Director faxed over the information of Drakken's lairs and possible whereabouts while you were trying to talk with Shego. She also filled me in on their plan to just capture him instead of worrying what he is planning to do. They hope to capture him before he can use his information."

"Yeah. I think if we figure out what he is trying to do, it will be of some help as to where we could find him."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I think I see a pattern of where he is locating his hideouts. It's just not enough information to make it valid. And the only information we have for his experiment involves the rainfall measurements and bug charts on different citys in the US. The only major one that would disable a significant amount of the world is New York. I'm still trying to figure out his connection with rainfall, bugs, and these cities."

"Thanks Wade. I also placed the spy camera on one of the bars in Shego's cell. I'm positive no one will be able to see it."

"Good KP. I believe Dr. Director is not telling us all the information on this case."

"Okay Wade. I think I know who we can send to check on that hideout to see if your theory is correct. But for now, I'm going to get some sleep before tomorrow comes with all the excitement of this."

"Night KP!"

Goodnight Wade"

Kim clicked her Kimmunicator off and placed it on her nightstand. Exhausted from how the week is unfolding and still three more days left this week, she is excited to be going to bed. She slips out of her cloths to take a quick shower and gets changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas. She climbed into bed ready for sleep to overcome her. As she lied down, her thoughts still raced through her mind. She felt that it would be a long night and sleep would escape her. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

----------

----------

Thanks for reading this far. It's alot of fun to write this and see other people are reading it and enjoying it.

I feel I have much of the story already planned, it's just a matter of getting it written down. I hope to get another chapter out tomorrow evening.

Thanks, Zigzag


	4. The Project

Kim Possible and all characters from the show are copyrighted to disney. I do not own any of them.

This story and idea for it are my own ideas. There are certain characters that I have added. Their character ideas also are my own.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter

----------

----------

Chapter IV

----------

----------

The sun was coming in through the curtains leaving a stream of warm morning light along the bed. Kim stirred in her bed and rolled over to avoid the sunlight. Half awake she grabbed her Kimmunicator to find out what time it was. 8:12 am. Saturday morning and still up early. She pulled the covers over her head to try to go back to sleep. Sleep escaped her as she stayed in bed until 8:47. Feeling grungy, Kim got up to take her morning shower and go to the bathroom before she started her day. Her shower took all of 15 minutes when she was back in her room getting dressed. Pulling her pants on her kimmunicator went off. She lunged after it and fell since she only had her pants halfway on.

She picked up the kimmunicator, "Hey Wade! Good morning."

"Morning Kim. Would you like to finish getting dressed before we talk?"

"Yeah thanks." Kim put her kimmunicator down while she pulled her pants up and buttoned them. She ran a brush through her hair as well before picking it back up. "Alright Wade, what's the stitch?"

"Well Kim. I had the camera on all night in Shego's cell at GJ to monitor anything that might happen. I looked over the tape to see if anyone visited her or if she showed any suspicious behavior. Turns out Dr. Director visited her twice last night. The first time she was there, it seemed it was so Shego could shower without the guards. The second time she had a long chat with Shego. Mostly about how she was doing and just small talk, and the rest you'll find really interesting."

"Interesting. Can you feed me the chat between them?"

"Sure Kim. Just give me a second." Wade typed up some things on his computer. "Ok Kim, I'm sending you a part of the video."

The screen of Wade minimized when the video of Dr. Director and Shego came up.

----------

"Good evening Shego." Dr. Director said in a low tone.

"Betty."

"How are you this evening? Everything going well? Enjoying your cozy cell?"

"Why of course. The only thing wrong would be having to wait until you are here to shower."

"MMhhmm...yes. I suppose that would be a pain. So how are you doing, how exactly is Dr. Drakken the last time you seen him?"

"Fine. You know, excited about his new plan."

----------

Wade came back up on the screen. "That was what they mostly talked about. But this is what you will be more interested in."

Wade minimized again for the video to come up.

----------

"So Shego. Have you spoken to Dr. Drakken since you've been here?"

"Yeah. He still is excited. Saying Global Justice or Kim Possible will never be able to stop him."

"Right, if you would tell me his plan it would make things easier."

"I can't do that. I do have to work with him. It's better if you figure that on your own. Why would I tell you everything?"

"We could stop playing these games if you just tell me."

"Nope, you are not my boss, you do not pay me or write my checks."

Dr. Director paced back and forth before going over to open the cell door. She stepped inside and closed the door. "Ok Shego. So let's get down to it. There are no recordings on now. Like we know by now I need it to look like I am interrogating you."

"Mhmm...small talk first."

"When will Drakken be here to get you?"

"He said he would come on Tuesday evening because you have a conference France."

"Damn....that's an important conference with Global France." she put her hand to her chin.

"Yeah, he knows."

"Fine, that will do. I'll have to switch the force that will be here that day in order for it to work." Dr. Director got up, opened the cell door and walked out of the cell. She locked the door before heading to the bigger door to the hallway.

"Good night Shego." she said before buzzing in for the guards.

"Night." Shego laid down on her bed getting ready to go to sleep.

----------

Wade closed out the video feed and appeared back on Kim's kimmunicator.

"Geez Wade! I had no idea Betty was in on the escapes Shego made!"

"That's what it looks like. So you have 4 days, including today before the break."

"Yeah. I need to talk to Shego to find out what is going on. Betty is not going to let me in on anything."

"I already have a plan for you. You are going to have to go intercept Drakken before he gets to Shego. It's not going to be hard to do. I will send someone to pick you up and bring you to my house. From here you will take my new hover craft I finished on Thursday. I will locate Drakken before he reaches Middleton so you can follow him and intercept him before he reaches GJ headquarters."

"Thanks Wade. I have a feeling this is going to be a big headache."

"I will have someone pick you up on Tuesday morning to brief you again and to go over all the plans for what you will need to do. Kim are you going to be ready?"

"Sure no problem. Ron and I will have to over take Drakken. He will be on his own when we get to him, so it shouldn't be much trouble at all. It's just I know I will have to do and I'll have to get myself ready for that before Tuesday."

"Ok Kim. I'll contact you. Have a good day."

"Yup, thanks Wade. You too."

Kim put down her Kimmunicator and laid back on her bed to stare at the ceiling. Boy did her weekend start off great.

----------

Around 2:25 after that morning there was a knock at the door. "Hold on, I'm coming Ron!" Kim shouted as she rushed to the front door of her house. She opened the door to let in her best friend. "I'm so happy you are here!" She declared as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a big hug.

"I'm happy to see you too Kim." he responded. "Is everything ok?"

"We have to talk. Come up to my room quickly." Kim whispered in his ear.

They quickly proceeded up to Kim's room to hold the conversation. When they got there Kim explained everything to Ron, starting with why she had to go into Shego's cell alone. Ending with the news she received from Wade this morning.

After she described everything of course he had questions. He wouldn't be Ron if he didn't have questions. She clarified any misunderstandings he had and cleared up any confusion. At the end of it all it was about 4:45.

"Ok Kim. I'm ready to go to Bueno Nacho. After all that, I need something to get my mind off of it, and I'm starving from having to think so much!" Rufus clamored in agreement.

"Ron you are right. You deserve dinner on me. Lets go." They both got themselves together and proceeded to take a walk to the fast food place.

----------

Not much happened since the news on Saturday morning. Kim and Ron hung out together. They both had work on Sunday. And they had to finish a project for school on Monday. Sunday night they spent on the phone together to finish their project. It was for their Physics class, they had to create a small vehicle that could run on a rubber band. It did not have to be a car, it just had to be able to move on it's own. The small vehicle was already finished, they just need to finish the report they had to turn in and figure out how to present it.

Monday morning they arrived at school. Ron had the small car. They figured it would be safer at his house because of the twins at Kim's house. Kim came with the report printed out. They went through most of their day in a relatively normal fashion, as normal as high school can be. After lunch they had Physics class.

Most of the other vehicles were really nice. Some were even painted to look professional. Kim and Ron's was just made out of wood, held together by glue and powered by the rubber band like instructed to them. They presented their project. Their vehicle could fly a steady pace and go a certain distance. It was based off the idea of the tops that you spin off to fly, some were fairies. Their version was much improved. The rubber band launched it off a pad placed on a table, once in the air it would go up and forward. When it started to die down, the rubber band snapped again to pull it up again. They received a A- for the project, the only issue was in the report. They forgot to include the diagram of the project.

The rest of their day went just as the first half. After school they met up to go to Bueno Nacho before heading home. They talked a little about the anticipation about the next day. Ron was nervous, Kim was uncertain. They walked home together before saying good evening. Kim went up to her room to do some homework before dinner. The night was uneventful besides that it was movie night for the family.

Kim went to bed around 11:00. She had a hard time trying to fall asleep. She mostly tossed and turning until 11:45. After finally falling asleep, she was having nightmares.

----------

----------

Thanks for reading. Sorry it took longer to get it up than i anticipated. I had a block party to attend to. Which I found out about Friday night....oh well i had fun.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I will try to get one out for tomorrow night. The only thing I have to do is I have a dr. appointment.


	5. Hovercraft Heist

Kim Possible and all characters from the show are copyrighted to disney. I do not own any of them.

This story and idea for it are my own ideas. There are certain characters that I have added. Their character ideas also are my own.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter

----------

----------

Chapter V

----------

----------

Tuesday morning. 7:00 am, Kim's alarm went off for school. She forgot to change the alarm before she went to bed, since she wasn't going to school today. She tried to go back to sleep for an hour but was too anxious. About 10 minutes later she got up realizing this, to go shower and do all her daily rituals. After she was dressed she also realized she did not tell her parents about today's events. Her dad leaves around 7:30, and her mom leaves around 8:00 to drop her and her brothers off at school before she heads to work. She heard the car start up in the garage, assuming her father was off to work now.

Kim decided to go downstairs and think of an excuse on her way down. When she got down there nobody was in the living room, or kitchen. There was a note on the kitchen table.

_"Good morning Kim! Sorry we didn't wake you up before we left. _

_I got a call to go in early this morning, and your Dad took your brothers to school. _

_There should be some breakfast leftovers in the fridge. _

_Have a good day!_

_Love,_

_Mom"_

"_Thank goodness that she left already. That makes things easier_", Kim thought to herself.

Kim went to the fridge to get the leftovers from breakfast. It was scrambled eggs and bacon. Normally she just has a waffle or something quick, but this was a nice change. She heated up her breakfast in the microwave and took it to the living room to watch the news while she waited for whoever was suppose to pick her up.

"_It must be a slow news day._" Kim thought. There was only the weather, traffic, and news about celebrities on this morning. The only dramatic thing was that someone set fire to a bush in front of someone's house. After the news was over around 9, she cleaned up after herself and decided to go on her computer for a little while.

Around 9:30 there was a knock at the door. Kim went down to see who it was.

Before opening it she asked, "Who is it!?"

"Miss Possible, It's Agent Damond, I'm here to pick you up for Wade this morning."

Kim opened the door. "Oh, Good Morning! I didn't know he was going to send you today."

"It was Ron's idea. He's in the car already, by the way. I thought he would have told you."

"Nope he didn't. Thanks ok. It's a nice surprise. Let me get my hoodie first." Kim went to the living room and grabbed her hoodie before leaving the house and locking her front door.

Damond opened the rear door for Kim to get in the car. It was a plain black car with no special tints or coloring of the windows, now special radios, visors, no hidden buttons to change to super speed. Just a normal black neon.

"Wade thought it would be best to bring you in a regular car, to avoid attracting attention." Damond mentioned when he sat down in the car.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't mind at all." Kim responded. "Hey Ron! You ready for today?"

"I guess Kp. There really isn't any going back."

"Right. No backing down."

Most of the car ride was silent after that. Not that it was a long car ride, 15 minutes tops. The air in the car was just heavy.

The 3 of them arrived at Wade's house and pulled into his garage. Wade met them there to show them the way to his room. It was just a bed room, except there were computers and files all along the one wall. The other side of the room contained his bed, dressers, and a chair. Everyone went to his room including Agent Damond. Once inside they chatted for a few minutes to settle everyone's nerves.

The four of them went over the situation and mission that was to happen this evening around 8:00. They decided that they would leave Wades house around 8:00.

"Shego said Drakken was suppose to be at GJ headquarters at 9. If everything goes smoothly, Ron, Kim, and Agent Damond will go and meet Drakken tonight in Middleton skies around 8:15. Once he is seased, Kim will take whatever he is using and go to Shego. From there, Kim knows what to do." Wade explained the basic idea of the plan to everyone. "I asked Agent Damond to join you two because Ron will need help in keeping Drakken in line, and it always helps to have muscle behind you to keep him still." After he explained the details of apprehending Drakken to everyone, he decided it would be time to show them his hovercraft.

"Ok. Now that you all know the ideas of the mission, I'll show you the hovercraft I built that you will be using to intercept Drakken. It's in the basement so no one would be able to see what I was making besides my dad." Wade brought them down to the basement of his house. His basement was huge. It had everything a professional mechanics garage would have, including the lift for cars. Wade brought them over to show them the craft finally. It was a impressive hovercraft for something made in his basement. It had the basic qualities of a hovercraft, and included 2 guns that rotated 180 degrees, 1 on the front and back of it. "The only difference from my original design is now I have added to it a protective metal plating to hold up against Shegos plasma. It's the same material used on Kim's suit. I hope Drakken's ship also has the covering." For most of the day Wade explained how to control and maneuver the hovercraft.

----------

Around 7:00 pm Kim decided to do warm ups for the mission. Agent Damond also did warms ups. Ron meditated for if he needed to use his mystical monkey powers. Wade went over the machinery and plans. When everyone did their final preparations it was about 7:50. Kim, Ron, and Agent Damond loaded up into Wades hovercraft.

"I'll keep in contact with you and send you the coordinates of Drakken once I locate him. Good luck." Wade said before they started up the craft. The garage floor opened up to let the hovercraft lift up to pull out through the garage doors. Once they left for the skies, Wade closed everything up in his basement and garage before proceeding to his room to locate Drakken.

----------

In the air, the hovercraft was quiet. "Ron, stay safe." Kim said to Ron before pulling him into a big hug. "You too Kp. You're the one going solo."

Kim's stomach was turning with excitement and from being anxious.

Wade beep in and brook the silence. "Ok guys, I located him in Upperton now. He is flying alone so it should not be much trouble at all for the three of you. I'm sending you his signal so you can follow him. Don't pursue him until he is in Middleton closer to Lowerton." Wade typed in Drakken's signal which popped up on their radar.

"Ok guys. Good luck. Ring to me when you capture Drakken." Wade cut out and the hovercraft was silent again.

"Well guys, you ready?" Agent Damond broke the silence.

"Yup." Ron was confident in his answer.

"We can do anything!" Kim stated, still a little worried.

"Well it looks like he is coming in now." Agent Damond said before he started piloting the hovercraft to the rendezvous point.

----------

The three of them arrived at the point of intersection. All three waited patiently. As soon as they could see him in range they started after him. Drakken didn't see them yet, or didn't care because he still was driving forward right at them. Kim went out in her jetpack to try to land on his craft.

Drakken finally saw the ambush and did a beeline still heading in their direction. Ron managed to jump out of the hovercraft and land in Drakken's. Kim landing in a few minutes after him. Agent Damond above them in the hovercraft. Ron distracted Drakken while Kim slowed down his hovercraft to a stop. Agent Damond set the hovercraft next to Drakken's. He then came up behind Ron and Drakken fighting and pulled a large black canvas bag over Drakken's head. Quickly Kim tied up Drakken around his feet while Ron tied up around his waist, Agent Damond tied around his shoulders. Drakken was tied up securely, then a hole was cut in the top of the bag to reveal his head so he could breath properly. Agent Damond picked up Drakken and placed him in Wades hovercraft. Kim stayed in Drakkens hovercraft and gave Ron one last hug before they separated.

----------

Kim waved bye to her two friends. She heard Drakken yelling and cursing as they flew in opposite directions. Kim turned on her Kimmunicator to contact Wade.

"Hey Wade. Objective one has been accomplished, I'm on my way to GJ headquarters now." Kim sighed in relief that it part one was over. She was still not looking forward to what was next.

"Alright Kim. All according to plan. It wont be hard at all. And with you in Drakken's hovercraft they will still think it is him, not you. You also have the mask if you want to use it." Wade said in hopes to motivate Kim.

Kim continued on her path. "Right Wade. I will contact you if anything goes wrong." Wade cut out.

She arrived at GJ headquarters at 8:52 pm. She hovered above the building for a minute before lower the hovercraft to the location of Shego's cell. Aimed at the cell wall, she prepared herself before pushing the button for the laser. She took a deep breath and sighed before leaning on the button.

The wall smashed in front of the craft with debris and dust everywhere. The sirens started sounding all around the building and Kim heard the commotion inside the building through the hole she just blasted into the building. All she could see was a glow of green through the dust. She prepared the ship to take off once the green villain jumped in. To Kim it seemed she was taking a long time to escape and just jump into the hovercraft. There was an explosion inside the building and a green glow overtook the entire hole in the building, right before the woman emerged and landed in the craft. "_Finally_." Kim thought and pulled away with out giving Shego time to sit down.

Kim headed towards the mountains to have the talk with Shego. Shego was sitting down and panting in the hovercraft. All Shego heard was the sirens fading in the background and saw the red lights flashing in the sky to show there was an escapee from GJ headquarters.

"Could you have cut it any closer, Drakken? Betty would have been back within the hour! You had to go and play around with the time!" Shego yelled. She finally lifted her head to look at what she thought was Drakken. Shock overtook her face when Kim turned around. "Wait!? What are you doing!" Shego stood up and lit up her hands ready to attack Kim.

Kim had put the hovercraft on autopilot. "Shego, stop. We need to talk. I just broke you out and you want to fight me?"

Shego put out her plasma. "What are you doing? I told you I wasn't going to tell you anything."

"Ok. We are going to land in the mountains and have our talk. If you want, I can take you back. All I have to do is call Ron to bring Drakken and say we intercepted you two on your way back to his lair."

Shego frustrated sat back down in temporary defeat. "Fine. Take me to the mountains."

Kim turned back around to take them to the montains.

----------

----------

Wow, this one came out quick. And they keep getting longer....that's ok. I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
Next one probably wont come up until Wed. or Thrusday evening.


	6. Talk it Out

Kim Possible and all characters from the show are copyrighted to disney. I do not own any of them.  
This story and idea for it are my own ideas. There are certain characters that I have added. Their character ideas also are my own.  
Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter

----------

----------

Chapter VI

----------

----------

The darkness that surrounded the two women elevated the tension in the air. It didn't take them long to get to their destination, it only felt long because of the silence suffocating the hovercraft. As they approached the mountain, Kim swung the hovercraft to a forested area and landed within the trees to conceal their location.

Trees surrounded them on all sides and the only thing that could be heard was the wild life. Because they were in the trees it was darker than usual on a night in Middleton. The only light showing in the area was the light emitting from the dashboard and the floor lights of the hovercraft.

Kim, after setting the vehicle in park, turned around to face Shego. Shego was sitting on the seats in the back end of the hovercraft, she was observing her surroundings, "Where exactly are we on the mountain?"

"If I tell you, there would be a high probability that you would run." Kim responded. "Let's just have our talk."

"Fine, what is it you want to talk about?" Shego asked. She figured she would let Kim ask her questions, but afterwards she would ask the ones she had for the teen hero.

Kim decided to start with a question she had already asked Shego before. "Well, I still want to know what Drakken is planning. Will you tell me that now?"

"I know you are very curious in what he has planned. I can't tell you though. If you want to know you can figure it out yourself. Or do you need to be baby fed everything?" Shego told Kim. "Do I get to ask you questions as well? Or are you playing bad cop?"

"If you want you can ask questions, but only after you actually answer one of my questions. You're "I can't tell you." answer doesn't count."

She was slightly irritated, "Fine, Princess. Ask your questions."

Kim leaned back on the hovercraft, proping herself up with her hands. "Ok. Let's start. Why is it that Betty asked you when Drakken was going to break you out?"

"She wanted to know. Why else would she ask? How did you know that she asked me that, and how did you know he was going to do it tonight, Pumpkin?" Shego squinted at Kim, pissed off that she knew about the breakout tonight.

Kim was irritated with her answer. "You didn't answer my question, so I do not have to answer yours, Shego."

"I did answer your question. Just because it's not what you wanted to hear does not mean it is not an answer." Shego snapped back at Kim. "Answer my question."

"Fine. I planted a bug in your cell when I came to visit you. I needed to get information for my mission. Now can you answer my question truthfully. Stop playing games, Shego."

Her eyes narrowed at Kim. She wasn't sure if she should be pissed or amused. "How the hell did you plant a bug in the cell without me noticing?" Her first response, completely puzzled at this information. "Ok. Whatever. I really can't tell you. I shouldn't."

"Look Shego. You know I have the upper hand in this deal. I dont want to have to play dirty. If I have to, I want you to know that I have video of you speaking with Dr. Director. I can take you and her down so you will not ever be able to get out again. From the looks of it, Dr. Director has been helping you escape each time." Kim felt confident in her argument, believing she had the top.

Shego sighed. "Well Princess. You don't have to be so smug and cocky about it. Let me think about it for a minute." She sat down figuring out how to word it correctly. She didn't just want to blurt it all out. Damn Kim was being very conniving.

Kim could she Shego was in deep thought with all her wheels turning. She sat down and tried to be patient for Shego to tell her what she wanted to know.

Shego looked at Kim hard. She walked over to her in a serious upright walk and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. With her other hand she took Kim's chin to make sure Kim was making eye contact. She held her face towards her to make sure she did not look away at any part of it.

She gave a very serious look before starting and searched Kim's eyes. "Here it is. You have to swear to whatever you believe in that you will not tell another soul about this. No body. I mean this whole heartedly. If you do tell another person, I will personally come to find you to inflict the proper punishment. No court, jury and judge, will be able to give you the right sentencing. Do I make myself clear with out a doubt in your mind?" Shego did not take her eyes off of Kim's to make sure she would comply.

Kim nodded and did not waver from Shego's gaze. "I need a proper response. A simple nod, or head shake will not suffice for this."

She looked at Shego's features and noticed that even in the dark forest with a blue glow emitting from the hovercraft, the pale green tone of her skin was still visible. Finally she looked Shego in the eyes, "I promise I will not tell another soul unless you give the okay to do so at a later date of time."

Satisfied with Kim's response, she let go of her shoulder and paced in the craft, staring at the floor of it. She stopped and let her eyes wander around the forest before finding Kim's eyes. Kim in the meanwhile never stopped looking to regain Shego's gaze. Finally she opened her mouth to speak, and after a few seconds of silence, "Well Kim, I am a part of this organization. With in the organization there are five people that are scattered around the world to make sure the world moves smoothly. The organization is a small group of people that are not recognized for their talent, or contribution to society. Technically this group does not even exist. My standing in it is I am one of the five that are assigned to certain tasks to prevent chaos and destruction. I only know 2 other people of the top five. Other than that, I only know the boss and founder of the group, and his assistant. Apparently there are only ten people in the group, all of them are elitists in their fields." Shego paused to let Kim take in this information.

Kim tried to process this overload of information for a couple minutes, "So where does Dr. Director fit into all of this?"

"She is not in the organization. The boss knows her and they see each other every so often. They have met and discussed this situation a long time ago, deciding how they would handle the fact I would get captured sometimes. Betty only knows the boss, the assistant and me. As far as I know, she does not know any one else in the organization. But that is probably something you would only know if you need to know." Shego finished explaining Betty and thought if she had anything else to explain.

"So Drakken is a threat to the human race? really?" Kim thought out loud. She just couldn't believe that was possible. He always is clumsy when she she's him.

"Yes. My job is to make sure everything is not going as planned. I still have to work for him and pretend that I am helping him. Basically it's an elaborate plan to make sure his project's do not succeed."

"Am I just being used in this plan? While everyone else believes that you are evil and I am to stop the two of you from taking over the world."

"Well...yes. Kinda. But it is needed to keep everyone safe. Everyone needs to play a part."

"Wow...and you really are good..." Kim placed a hand on her head trying to comprehend everything.

"Yes. So what would you like to do now? Take me back in to GJ, or let me go?"

Finally Kim's thoughts were sorted out. "If I let you go, I would have to tell Ron, Wade, and Damond about our conversation. I should probably take you and Drakken back to GJ."

Shego sighed. "C'mon Princess, you can let me go. We fight all the time, I get away half of those times. Then I'll come for Drakken before you get to hand him in to GJ, and they will not ever have to know about this meeting."

Kim thought about the idea. "Alright, I'll let you go. But to make sure you are honest in all you are saying today, I want you to keep me inform on plans and just keep in touch with me. That means get in touch once a week with me."

She crossed her arms. "Do you really think that is a good idea? Won't Wade be able to monitor your phone calls, or someone will ask about it?"

"Shego, It'll be fine. I promise!" Kim crossed her heart. She turned around and pushed the button to open the hovercraft to let Shego out. "Ok Shego. They are at Wade's house if you want to get there before me." With that Shego jumped out of the hovercraft, "Talk to you soon Pumpkin."

Kim sat down to give the woman a head start and to think about what she just did.

----------

----------

Sorry this one took longer than expected. I'm not suppose to type right now....Dr.'s orders. I will end this here until I figure out how to program my computer to respond to voice commands. Then I will continue this in another story.

Thanks for reading. Zigzag


End file.
